The quality of life has improved as a result of progress in industry and business. Consumer appeal is now more emphasized when considering the packaging design of products. More specialically businessmen have modified the outside package design of the product by printing advertisements on the shrinking-film of the package. However, the thermal setting method for sleeving the shrinking-film label on the bottle or can of the prior art mainly comprises cutting the flattened shrinking-film sleeve by manpower according to the needed size. The shrinking-film is then expanded to sleeve it onto the bottle or can, which is then transported to the heating device to heat and shrink-fix the shrinking film sleeve. But the speed is too slow by using the manpower for sleeving, and the production rate and working efficiency are not good enough. Thus, it has become the major topic for the businessmen to develop the automatic labeling machine. Currently, the sleeving method for the shrinking-film has advanced to automatic sleeving. The ordinary guide feeding device of shrinking-film mainly comprises a central guide shaft 1 (please refer to that shown in FIG. 1). A vertical guide plate 10 is mounted on the conical portion of the top end such that a first shrinking-film A of the flatten surface sleeves onto the guide plate 10 from a smooth status, Then the shrinking-film A sleeves onto the guide shaft 11, and the shrinking-film A is clamped and fed downwards by the pressing feed wheels 12, 13 mounted between both ends of guide shaft 11. These pressing feed wheel 12, 13 are driven by the motor 14 that drives the belt 15 and belt wheel 16, then the shrinking-film is cut by the cut blade device 17. After cutting, the shrinking-film A is pushed down on top, then guided by the guide wheel 18 to drop down and sleeve on the bottle or can. This is followed by delivering the bottle or can with the sleeved shrinking-film to the heating device for the heat-shrinking process to get a automatic packaged bottle or can with finished shrinking-film. However, in the guide feeding device of the shrinking-film in the prior art, the pressing feed wheel 12, 13, belt wheel 16 and blanking guide wheel 18 are all fixedly mounted, and therefore, it is hard to adjust their mounting positions. Due to various bottles or cans with different sizes, the central guide shaft 1 should be changed to the proper size accordingly, and the pressing feed wheel 12, 13 of both sides of the central guide shaft 1 and the blanking guide wheel 18 also have to be adjusted accordingly. Since the traditional pressing feed wheel 12, 13, belt wheel 16 and blanking guide wheel 18 are all of the fixed type, it is necessary to disassemble the whole set then readjust and assemble again. The corresponding motor 14, belt 15 and belt wheel 16 have to be adjusted accordingly, and it takes a lot of time and work. The transmission method of each of the pressing feed wheels 12, 13 is driven by a belt. The stability of belt transmission is poor and the pressing feed wheels are often unable to rotate synchronously such that the shrinking-film will be shifted such that one side is high and the other side is low and the shrinking-film A cannot be transmitted smoothly. Moreover the method of pushing delivery will squeeze the shrinking-film easily and wrinkling will occur at the cutting edge of the shrinking-film A. Also, the shrinking-film will be unable to be guided smoothly by the blanking guide wheel 18 and flatten-sleeved on the bottle and can, and will increase the failure rate of the process.